


Oh Boy!

by Am_Shady



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Delia, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fellatio, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, NSFW, Omega Patsy, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: Patsy's heat catches our girls by surprise
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Oh Boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NowSeeHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/gifts).



> So...Happy Birthday to our Lord High Smutress, NSH!
> 
> This is basically a thank you for taking me under your wing and coaching me in the smutress ways.
> 
> I'll admit, this fic has made me more nervous than Suppression. Thanks to Q for putting up with my whiney text messages all weekend, I'd never have gotten this far otherwise. I was questioning whether to post it, as it is very graphic and, to my knowledge, the first actual G!P fic in the CTM fandom, at least on AO3, you can't exactly search for it on FF. But Birthday Girl told me to, and what NSH says goes today.
> 
> The second chapter is significantly fluffier and sweet than this one but...I hope you enjoy!

Delia stood in front of the mirror, focusing carefully on getting every hair in exactly the right place in order to distract herself from the lingering scent of Patsy’s looming heat. Undoubtedly the redhead had been up for a couple of hours already, she always was when her heat started. She’d keep her distance from Delia so they were able to get in one more day of work before they had to spend 3 to 5 days shut in the flat together to ride it out…so to speak.

Padding over to the bed in socked feet she grabbed her phone, dropping it into the pocket of her blue scrubs and opened the bedroom door.

A wall of intense scent hit her smack in the face.

“Woah.” Delia grasped hold of the door frame as her clit started to tingle. Oh boy. Pulling the crotch of her trousers away from her body in order to minimise unnecessary stimulation she gingerly made her way down the stairs, probably looking like a cowboy at the end of a weeks riding. This wasn’t the way this was supposed to go. They normally got more warning than this.

At the bottom of the stairs she followed the sound of violent chopping into the kitchen to find her wife, still in her pyjamas, standing at the counter, hacking away at a board full of vegetables, the slow cooker standing sentinel beside her.

“Err, Pats?”

The redhead didn’t turn around but Delia saw her shoulders tighten as she landed a particularly vicious strike to a carrot. “Suppressants on the table,” she bit out between clenched teeth.

“I think it’s too late for that sweetheart,” Delia groaned, leaning heavily on the back of a chair, the tingling turning into a throb as her genitalia began to switch. “I thought we still had at least a couple of months?!”

“Apparently not,” Patsy snapped, dumping the veg into the pot. “Your breakfast is in the sitting room you’d better go eat it.”

Delia took a deep breath and straightened up. “You sure? You don’t want to — woah there it goes!” She bent double as her pants suddenly became very tight. Apparently everything was happening very fast today. She glanced up to see Patsy clutching the edge of the counter with white knuckles, her breaths shallow but harsh. Standing carefully Delia blew a breath between pursed lips, shaking a leg as she adjusted her underwear. At least with the switch complete she could move around more easily. “You ok Patsy?”

“Peachy.” Patsy slammed the lid on the pot and set the timer, throwing the board and knife in the sink. “I’ve already called in.”

“Ok love,” Delia said softly as she approached her wife. “Shall we get you back up to bed then?” She reached for Patsy’s waist, giving in to the pull to be close to her mate, to look after her. Though it was intricately laced with frustration, her scent tasted so good.

But Patsy flinched away. “Don’t touch me,” Patsy snarled, turning on the tap and attacking the washing up. “You need to get to work.”

The response cowed Delia’s inner alpha and she just stood there astonished for a moment. “Why would I do that? You’re in full-blown heat.”

“Because I said so!” Patsy stormed over to the cupboard by the fridge, snatching a clean tea towel off the shelf.

The brunette was intensely aware of movement in her trousers. “So…you expect me to spend the day on the ward with a semi?” Delia couldn’t fathom why Patsy was behaving like this. Normally she’d be all over her by now. God knows Delia was fighting the exact same instinct, she could smell the woman’s need and it was driving her crazy! “Besides, the girls know what it means when you call in sick, I’ll be marched straight off the premises!”

Patsy stood by the fridge, twisting the tea towel between her hands. Her entire body was tense, pain evident around her eyes and she couldn’t keep still, and yet her remedy was standing just three feet away and she seemed to be avoiding it like the plague. “Please Delia,” she whined. “Just go to work!”

The redhead’s eyes flicked up and down Delia’s body. It was quick, but Delia definitely saw it. Then, throwing the towel down on the floor Patsy stormed past her and out the door. But she hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at Delia with flared nostrils and hooded eyes. Delia had been with Patsy long enough to know that look. It said “come and get me.”

That was all the alpha needed to see. Socks skidding on the hardwood floor she tore up the stairs after Patsy, throwing herself at the woman before she could shut the door to the bathroom. They landed in a heap on the tiles, Delia scrambling up Patsy’s back.

“Damn it Delia,” the redhead muttered into the bath mat, one hand reaching back to clutch at her wife’s hip.

Delia closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing, tried to calm all her body’s responses. “Colour?” she whimpered into Patsy’s ear, her nose skimming along her neck, breathing her in, making Patsy shiver.

“Oh just get on with it,” Patsy growled, the hand migrating from Delia’s hip to between their bodies, stroking teasingly up and down the brunette’s swelling member, causing it to twitch.

Grunting through clenched teeth, Delia pressed her forehead to Patsy’s shoulder. “Pats please!” She knew Patsy’s omega wanted her, she could taste it. It was taking everything she had not to give into her basest instincts, to not grind against the hand now holding her cock, against Patsy’s gorgeous, firm arse. “You know the rules!” she squeaked as Patsy squeezed her.

“Green. Green!” Patsy snapped, wriggling to try and divest herself of her pyjama bottoms. “For fuck’s sake green!”

Thank Christ, Delia thought as she tugged Patsy’s trousers down to her calves, using her knees to push her wife’s thighs apart. She swallowed hard as her fingers met Patsy’s slick sex, just making absolutely sure she was ready for her, her dick straining against her scrubs.

Patsy cried out at her touch, clutching at the mat, and Delia became stiff as a broom handle. She shucked her trousers down just enough to free herself, flinching at how sensitive she was even to her own touch. Wetness was already seeping from the tip of her penis, and she used her thumb to spread it over the head before leaning down to rub it through Patsy’s silky folds.

“Oh come on Delia!” Patsy groaned, her hips arching up off the floor.

Delia rested her cock against Patsy’s twitching opening, resisting her inner alpha’s cries that were echoing her wife’s. “You ready?”

Patsy slammed her palm against the floor. “Just stick it in already!”

Taking her weight on her hands, Delia surrendered to her instincts, groaning while Patsy whimpered as she sheathed herself in fluttering, hot, wet velvet. When her hips met Patsy’s arse her eyes rolled back in her head, the pulsing of Patsy’s inner walls an overwhelming sensation. She needed a moment to get herself under control. They only got to do this once a year, twice at the most, and everything was so heightened she had to be careful that Patsy’s needs were met first. Patsy was breathing deeply beneath her, no doubt also adjusting to their situation, but soon her walls relaxed around Delia’s cock and she carefully rocked back against her.

Semi-confident that she could at least outlast her wife, Delia pulled back until she felt the ring of muscles at Patsy’s entrance grip around the head of her penis, and pressed back in slowly, enjoying the way Patsy’s sex caressed her, and pulled back again.

“Delia, please,” Patsy whimpered, pressing her forehead to the floor. “Can we just get this one over with?”

She knew Patsy was right, the first round of any heat was always pretty lacklustre, sometimes a little feral as dormant animalistic instincts took hold, and usually pretty quick. 

And so she drove back into her omega, establishing an almost harsh rhythm as Patsy moaned long and hard into the bath mat.

“Thank you…thank you…” Patsy mewled, trying to lean up on her elbows to prevent herself slipping across the floor with every thrust. “More…More Delia!”

Laying down along Patsy’s back, Delia pistoned into her like a jackrabbit, making her cry out and tense hard.

After Patsy’s last heat, Delia had sworn she would work on her core strength before the next one, but of course she’d never bothered. And she was regretting it now, her lower abs already starting to complain. It would be easier by the end of the day, once her hormones had fully saturated her muscles, but until then she’d just need to work through it. Fortunately Patsy’s inner muscles were beginning to rhythmically clench around her dick, so it shouldn’t take too much longer.

“Delia stop stop stop!”

Or not.

She halted mid thrust, her cock twitching in protest as Patsy squeezed her tight. “Are you ok?” she panted. 

“Get off me,” Patsy huffed, trying to push herself up under Delia’s weight. “I need to turn over.”

Delia struggled back onto her hands and knees, her breath catching as she withdrew from Patsy’s tight passage, the redhead shuddering as she did so. Rather than climbing gracefully over Patsy’s thigh she found herself toppling to the side, looking down to find her feet tangled in Patsy’s pyjama bottoms.

“For fuck’s sake Delia,” Patsy grumbled, trying to kick the trousers over her own feet.

“Will you give it a rest,” Delia muttered, reaching down to free them both. “I’m doing my best with next to no prep time here!” She was aware of her wife watching her hungrily as she stood and shuffled out of her scrubs, but if the woman was going to be such a stroppy cow then she was going to make her wait.

Patsy apparently had other plans. She yanked the scrubs out of Delia’s hands and tossed them aside, before taking hold of Delia’s penis and swirling her tongue around the head.

“Oh shit!” Delia gasped, one hand going to Patsy’s shoulder for support, the other tangling through red hair. Her eyes drooped closed and her knees shook as Patsy licked up the length of her.

“I’ve missed this,” Patsy hummed against her shaft, her hand sliding around Delia’s hip to squeeze her arse.

The vibrations made Delia’s toes curl in her socks. “So I s — fuck Pats!”

Her wife had sealed her lips around the tip of her cock, her head bobbing gently, not taking much of Delia’s length, but enough for an intense pressure to start building in the brunette’s pelvis.

“Sweetheart if you want me to…ohhhhh finish you off properly…you might want to not do that!” Delia babbled, clutching Patsy’s hair tightly when she gave one last firm suck.

When Patsy released her Delia finally opened her eyes to meet Patsy’s heated gaze, her omega refusing to look away as she laid down on the mat and spread her legs.

“Come on then Alpha, you know what to do.” 

Delia growled as she dropped down onto all fours over Patsy, the woman grabbing her head with both hands and pulling her into a harsh, bruising kiss. The brunette’s alpha side reared up, her body surging against Patsy’s and she felt her cock sliding up through Patsy’s slick folds. 

The redhead gasped as the head butted against her clit, reaching down between them to grasp Delia’s length, rubbing it over the bundle of nerves repeatedly, causing Delia’s hips to cant fitfully, too many sensations all at once. She groaned into Patsy’s mouth, taking hold of a thigh and lifting it to wrap around her back. 

Patsy pulled away from the alpha’s mouth to kiss along Delia’s jaw and down her neck, the touches more tender than anything they’d managed so far this morning, before her lips latched onto the faded bond mark she’d left on Delia’s shoulder just shy of 6 years ago. Delia’s whole body shuddered and her breath caught in her throat, her cock straining painfully in Patsy’s hand. The redhead slowly guided her down, down, down, lining her up carefully before she relinquished her hold on the mating mark, and nuzzled at Delia’s ear.

“Fuck me Delia,” she whispered.

Delia didn’t need telling twice. 

She slammed home, her wife’s body warm and welcoming as she tensed around her. Soft and sweet would come later, right now she had one objective; to bring Patsy to orgasm, to sate her omega, to soothe the discomfort of her heat. And so she drove into her with abandon, rough and fast, trying to ignore the flashes of her own ecstasy when the head of her cock brushed against the redhead’s cervix, the intense pleasure of her soft, firm walls squeezing around her shaft with every thrust. Instead, she had to focus on Patsy’s reactions. Arms wrapped tightly around her neck while Patsy’s thighs were clamped against Delia’s hips. A short breathy cry escaped her mouth with every forceful meeting of their pelvises…God her mouth! Her kiss swollen lips were parted, her jaw slack, and Delia had to force her thoughts away from just how skilled that tongue was, whether intent upon her dick, or against her clit for the rest of the year. 

Fingers around the base of her cock startled Delia out of her rhythm, Patsy grumbling at the interruption.

“What are you doing?” croaked Delia, her thrusts stuttering as Patsy massaged her, a new throbbing starting up in the specialised band of muscles below her digits.

“What do you think I’m doing?!” Patsy muttered.

Delia’s eyes screwed shut and she grunted as the muscles began to swell, her knot forming quickly. “Really? Already?”

“Stop asking stupid questions and knot me for Christ’s sake,” hissed Patsy, wriggling beneath Delia, wrapping her legs around her and digging her heels into the woman’s arse.

Rolling her eyes, Delia began to pound into her wife again, slower this time but more forcefully, trying to ease Patsy open enough to take her knot.

For her part Patsy braced her hands against the side of the bath, pressing herself back to meet Delia’s thrusts. Her eyes were clenched shut, her body tensing as the knot tried to stretch her. “Arghhh! Fuck!”

Delia could taste her omega’s increasing pain. She hated this bit. There was a good reason they didn’t normally knot during the first one, Patsy wasn’t ready to take it. “Pats either relax or give up,” she stressed, her knot starting to ache from the impact.

“I’m trying to relax!” Patsy snapped, shifting again, trying a different angle. It didn’t make much difference. “Ohhhhhhh come on,” she whined.

Grunting in discomfort, Delia eased up on her thrusts. “I’m sorry love I’ve got to stop.”

“Don’t you dare!” Patsy grabbed a handful of hair at the base of Delia’s skull, making the alpha’s hips jerk hard. “Please Delia! I need it!”

“It’s not gonna work Patsy,” Delia groaned, shallowing her movements. “We’ll try again later, just let me get you off!”

Patsy slapped her hands to the floor, growling in frustration. Delia rocked into her gently, trying to catch her breath, hoping the lighter stimulation would help to calm her mate. It seemed to be working, tension seeping from Patsy’s body as the pain dissipated from her scent. But then her eyes opened wide, staring intently at Delia, her scent intensifying.

“Bite me.”

“Huh?” The fresh wave of pheromones was doing a number on her mental faculties and she watched on confused as Patsy gracelessly tugged her pyjama top over her head.

“You need to bite me Delia!”

Delia’s eyes slipped from her wife’s face to the ghost of teeth marks at the juncture of her neck, the twin of her own bond mark. Actually that would probably work.

Meeting Patsy’s eyes again, she watched the woman chew her bottom lip in anticipation, her hips rolling against Delia’s.

“Fine.” She slipped her arms under Patsy’s thighs, opening her up as much as she could before resuming her hard and fast pace, crashing her knot against her omega’s entrance. She allowed the slapping of skin to skin to stimulate her inner alpha, letting herself take pleasure in her actions, knowing it would be over soon. Then leaning down she sunk her teeth into the scar on Patsy’s neck, a faint hint of blood meeting her tongue as she broke the skin and Patsy went limp beneath her, her omega instinctively submitting and with one last thrust just like that her knot popped through the band of muscle at her wife’s entrance. 

Patsy immediately tensed around her, crying out as her first orgasm tore through her, locking them together as she spasmed hard. Delia released her neck, and tried to relax and move with her, not wanting to cause the woman she loved any more pain by resisting now.

As Patsy’s convulsions gentled, she began to rock rhythmically against the brunette, clutching at her hair and kissing her harshly, Delia’s cock twitching with approval inside her. “Hurry up Delia!” she growled, giving the alpha permission to finish.

With her dick now locked inside her wife Delia’s movements were limited, but she could still manage a shallow thrust, finally allowing herself to focus on the sensations of Patsy’s walls squeezing at her, sweat slick skin rubbing against sweat slick skin. And the smell….oh she could get drunk on that smell, the smell of her mate’s almost satiation, her satisfaction, their coupling, oh fuck it was delicious! Patsy was delicious! And Delia was so close.

She felt another tug on her hair, her head falling to the side and then a hot tongue gliding up her throat, lapping at her sensitive scent point, and that was all it took for her to spill into Patsy. Delia groaned long and hard as Patsy panted and twitched frantically, the alpha’s release triggering a second climax in the omega, her muscles rippling around Delia’s cock, milking it as she flooded into the redhead. Legs wrapping tight around Delia’s hips, Patsy held her as close as possible, the pair spasming together for several moments before Patsy collapsed back onto the floor, and not long after Delia falling spent on top of her.

For a few minutes neither spoke, the need for air more important as their bodies calmed. And sadly it lacked their usual afterglow.

“IIIIIIIIIII hate this,” Patsy grumbled, shifting carefully beneath Delia.

“I know sweetheart,” muttered Delia, laying her head on her wife’s chest. “It’ll be better later. I promise.” She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to Patsy’s heart beating below her ear, the rhythm slowing incrementally. But her eyes shot open when something occurred to her. “Err, Pats? Did you take your contraceptive already?”

A groan rumbled through Patsy’s chest. “What’s with you and the stupid questions today? Of course I took it I’m not going to risk getting pregnant am I!”

“I was just asking Patsy!”

The redhead huffed. “Can’t believe you got us stuck on the bathroom floor. Fucking genius.”

Delia pushed herself up on shaking arms, glaring down at her wife. “You’re the one that insisted on getting knotted, genius! And I did try to take you to bed.”

“I told you to go to work!” Patsy snarled back.

“Oh for the love of—” A buzzing behind them caught both their attention. Delia looked around and located her scrub trousers down by her feet. Gingerly, she stretched a leg out and somehow managed to grip the blue cloth with her sock-covered toes, then, careful to move as little as possible, she bent her knee, drawing the trousers over Patsy’s leg until she could reach back and grab them. Rummaging in the pocket, Delia pulled out her phone and found a message from Val.

 **Want me to let Phyllis know something’s come up?** 🍆

Delia rolled her eyes, and tapped out a quick affirmative, before returning her focus to her wife, who was lying there grinding her teeth and avoiding looking at her. Delia sighed, and pressed her phone into Patsy’s hand. “Hold that for me.”

“Why?”

“Because I need both my hands Patsy.” She lifted the woman’s legs from where they had fallen splayed on the floor and wrapped them around her waist. “Hold on tight please.” When she felt Patsy’s ankles cross behind her back she very carefully drew her knees up to Patsy’s hips.

“Delia what are you doing?” the redhead queried, her arms automatically wrapping around Delia’s neck as the brunette lifted her hips.

“Taking you to bed sweetheart, I don’t want you getting cold on these tiles.” She slipped an arm around Patsy’s waist, holding her close and groaning with exertion as she levered up onto her knees, her wife sat safely in her lap.

“Delia, no, if you drop me you’ll tear us both to shreds!”

“We are not staying in here for a whole hour until the knot goes down.” Crawling forward, Delia grasped the edge of the bath. “I won’t drop you, I promise.” 

Using the bath for support, Delia somehow made it to her feet, giving Patsy a little bounce to get her into a more secure position. But the move made Patsy cry out, fingers digging into Delia’s shoulder.

“Shit, sorry sweetheart!” Delia pressed small kisses to the redhead’s face where she had hidden against her neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Err, you didn’t,” Patsy whimpered.

“Then what—” Delia’s eyes slammed shut when Patsy clenched around her cock. “Right, ok.” It was Delia’s turn to whimper now as she shuffled over to the sink and deposited Patsy on the counter. “Let’s sort that out quickly then shall we?”

It took them quite a while to make it to bed. After the bathroom counter they had to make a pit stop against the wall in the hallway, and again at the chair just inside the bedroom door before they finally collapsed onto the sheets. Delia used the last of her reserves to roll them over so she was lying on her back. They’d learned a long time ago that I was more comfortable for them both like this, Patsy drawing her knees up alongside Delia’s hips to relieve some of the pressure while they were still joined.

Patsy tugged the duvet up around them before hiding against Delia’s neck again, placing a sweet kiss on her bond mark. “I’m sorry Deels,” she croaked, her voice giving away just how tired she was.

“Nothing to be sorry for sweetheart.” Delia nudged her from her hiding place just enough to kiss her lazily. “Get some rest annwyl, things’ll be better later,” she sighed, feeling Patsy grow heavy against her. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to join her wife in sleep.


End file.
